Combat boots,Love and Phoebe
by Degrassiwriter123
Summary: Phoebe is Clare's cousin who comes to Degrassi after her parents wanted nothing to do with her. Her older brother has gone missing in Iraq, while Phoebe has her first experience in public school she falls in love with Adam Torres.
1. Preface

ok guys iam gonna write a preview o see if i shuld continue so i have really bad writerblock but heres a first look

Phoebe is Clare's best friend and cousin when she comes to degrassi she falls head over heels for adam. While Clare and Eli suck face she thinks about her life. She was born in Canada but lived most her childhood in the states her parents wanted nothing to do with her and her older brother scott. When he left her to go fight in Iraq she fell apart, hired help to care of her and she did pretty well she was smart and homeschooled most of the time when the news came that scott had gone missing she was devastated her parents couldnt care less so she always wore her brother combat boots to keep him close.

well its kinda bad but r/r tell me if i should go on and what to add i love you guys


	2. Chapter 1

Phoebe POV

"Phoebe, Phoebe wake up we are gonna be late, on your first day too." Clare said shaking her cousin.

I rolled over and looked at the clock dangit it was 7:13 school started at 8 but we had to walk which meant we'd have to leave at 7:45 at the latest. I hopped out of bed and and looked at Clare fully dressed and ready looking at me with annoyance.

"I told you to set your alarm before you went to bed Bee" she scolded looking at her best friend and cousin.

"Sorry I forgot 'cuz when i was trying to go to sleep you where chatting with Eli all night keeping me up." I said annoyed as she blushed as i mentioned Eli's name, i just rolled my eyes i was not a morning person.

"Sorry I haven't really gotten used to the whole sharing a room thing." She apologized looking at the clock again.

'It's ok whatever i just need to get in the shower before i am any more late." i said rushing into the bathroom.

i stripped off my cloths and pulled my long curly strawberry blonde hair out of its loose bun and hopped in the shower.

I thought about why I was here and how nice Clare's mom and dad had been to take me in at the begining of winter break after my parents gave up on taking care of me a simple 15 year old girl and my 19 year old brother Scott, who left for Iraq because he couldn't stand my parents anymore and how they neglected us. But that didn't matter he was gone now.

I climed out of the shower and dried my self off and slipped on the cloths i had layed out the night before, silghtly ripped light wash jeans and and purple V-neck and of course my trademark combat boots. i dried my hair and pulled it up in a tight bun as Clare called me and told me to hurry up I grabbed my jacket and zipped it up half way than grabbed my book bag and ran down the stairs making a racket with my clunky boots.

"Bee you took FOREVER we need to go now otherwise we'll miss first period!" Clare exclaimed walking to the door.

I sighed grabbed an apple and shoved it in my bag and raced out the door after Clare who was already waiting at the corner of her street. As we walked i asked her about this new school I was starting right after winter break so i wouldn't be too far behind and i was to be put in all advanced classes with Clare so i wasn't complaining.

We hadn't even reached the middle of the next street when a hearse pulled up behind us.


	3. Chapter 2

EEEEEEEEEK i just got my first review i love you _**eligoldsworthyismylove **_ thanks soooooooooo much

~Phoebe POV~

I saw Clare look over her should and smile i look too and see a hease pulling to the side of the road where Clare and I had stopped Oh great i thought here comes the lovely dovely mushy gushy Clare and Eli flirting. Clare looked at me all smiles and said,

"Thats Eli's car." she said trying to hide her excitment but sucking.

"Really?" I said in mock amazement. "I mean everyone drives a hearse, right?" I gasped smiling. She gave me a little glare that quickly turned into a smile as a boy dressed in all black stepped out and walked over to us.

"Will you ladies be needing a ride?" he said smirking.

"Why yes that would wonderful!" Clare said her smile widening. Ugh flirty much? Then they seemed to finally realize i was still there.

"oh Eli this my cousin Phoebe, Phoebe this is Eli. Clare said embarassed that i'd seen that who love seen.

"Hi" i said shaking his hand. "Clare's told me so much about you." as i said that clare blushed.

"iam sure she has." his smirk growing wider.

"well Phoebe,"He started

'just call me bee everybody does." I interupted.

"Ok then 'Bee' you can hop in the back Adam is already back there." he finished Opening the passenger door for clare while she giggled. EWW.

I remember Clare mentioning Adam a couple times but not nearly as .

"Hi." I said to Adam who was emersed in a gameboy.

"hey you must be Phoebe." He smiled.

"Yea but call me Bee and i presume you are Adam?" i replied smiling back.

"uh huh."He sadi looking at the love birds in the front flirting with eachother and turning back around fake gagging and i laughed and nodded in ageement.

~Adam POV~

I was on my gameboy playing pokemon diamond when Clare's cousin climed in to the back. She was cute and funny. She agreed that Eli and Clare were ridiculos and kinda disgusting. I was gonna have to get to know this girl, but the only problem was there was another girl getting in my way.

~Phoebe POV~

As i walked into degrassi a tall tanned boy stepped infront of me.

"hello." he said grinning "President Sav Bhandari at your service today i will be your tour guide Miss. Phoebe Edwards."

"hi thats ok you dont have to clare can help." i said turning around expecting to see clare but she was gone I turned back to Sav

"Well guess she ditched me can you show me to the biology lab?" I asked looking at my schedual. Sav looked at me funny.

"What?" i said

"Well...he said. Youre a sophmore and i have biology and iam a senior."

"Oh Um well iam in advanced classes." i said embarassed

"wow you must be smart to be put in senior advanced classes." Sav said looking impressed and then the bell rang and he took me to my first class at my new school.

BLAH BLAH BLAH boring school stuff

LUNCH

Sav some how found me again and offered to let me sit with him and his friends i was about to agree but i saw Adam waving me over to his table. Sav saw me looking and said

"Oh thats one of my friends adam my sister sometimes hangs out with him Eli and Clare you can go sit with them but just watch out for my sister shes dangerous." He laughed waved and walked off.

I walked over to Adam and asked him if he'd seen Clare.

"no i think she skipped school with Eli again." he said

"ugh she totally ditched me she's so different since the last time i saw her." I said frowning. Adam just shrugged and pulled out a comic book.

"Now way is that the new AquaMan!" I basically shouted. Adam looked at me in awe

"You like AquaMan?" he asked dumbfouned

"Totally my brother used to read them to me all the time!" i squealed but then i frowned it hurt to think about him

"you have a brother?" adam asked

"yea but i haven't seen him in a long time." i guess from the look on my face he decided to dropit and i just ate my apple from that morning not really the hungry.

School went on all week it was pretty much boring this one kid kept on smiling at me i'd smile back to be nice but from what i heard he was the school bully and he didn't confront me till friday.

End Of The Day On Friday.

I was getting my books out of my locker to get started on my homework while i waited for clare to get out of detention for skipping with Eli.

He walked up to me and said

"Hi'

"Hey" I said politley

"so i've seen you hanging out with that freak Adam."

"Adam not a freak!" I snapped closing my locker staring away

"iam not so sure about that" he said getting closer to me he smelled aweful like cigarettes

i tried turning around to walk away but he pulled me back crashing his lips to mine shoving his tongh in my mouth.

I started hitting his chest and pushed him away and then I jackslapped him across his face

I did'nt realize it but i screamed at him in German then reallizing it i went back to english

"KEEP YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF ME!" i skreeeched

He hit me across the face it hurt soo bad i started to cry but then i turned arouned to see adam and i ran out the front doors crying hard


	4. Chapter 3

~Adams POV~

I was waiting for Drew to get out of practice when i remembered that Clare ad Eli had detention so Phoebe was probably still here. I logged off the computer and made my way towards her locker hoping she'd be there she was but Fitz was too.

She was screaming at him in another langage and then told hm to stay away from her in English. He slapped her and i walked forward he'd gone to far now. She turned around her face all red and she was crying she took one look at me and ran out the dor crying louder, ishout a look of decust at Fitz and ran after her. I looked all around and saw her siiting at a picnik table her head in her hands i walked over and sat next to her.

"How much did you see?" She asked looking ashamed.

I smiled "Just you yell in another language,dumbfound the ape and well him hit you." I repiled frowning after that last thing.

"well," she said grimly." you missed him shoving his toungh in my mouth me slap im and scream in German."

I clenched my fists " He KISSED you!" i nearly shouted.

"Yea he stole my first kiss." she said

"Do you want me to do anything?" i asked

She smiled "let me have your coke." she said pointing at my drink i set next to me.

~Phoebes POV~

He handed me his drinking looking at me funny and i stood up fixed my hair took a sip gargled it and spit back out makig Adam smile.

"whats so funny?" i said laughing with him

"why'd you spit it out?" he managed in between laughs.

" i was trying to get the apes taste out." i replied laugh as my phone beeped telling me a got a text.

_sikpped dentention with eli be back home l8r tonite_

I groaned and Adam sighed as he read the text from Clare.

"You need a ride?" he asked

"you can drive?" i asked

" no but Drew can and football practice gets out in 10minutes." he said

"ok lead me to your car.' i said extending my hand he smiled and took and lead me toward the parking lot.

~Drews POV~

I leaned against my truck waiting for Adam, when i saw him laughing and holding hands with some chick a hot chick 'this is gonna be interesting' i thought smiling to myself.

~Adams POV~

oh great Drews already there smiling like an idoit looking at Phoebe. As we made our way to his truck i let go of her hand and Drew extended his.

"hi you must be Adams brother, I am Phoebe but make jokes about my name your dead. Can i have a ride? Phoebe said in a rush shaking Drews hand.

"Uh hi i am Drew." taking away his hand looking uncertain.

"she just slapped Fitz for making a move on her so watch it." i laugh at his expression

" well we'd be honored to give you a ride." he said. I let her sit up front because her boots took up alot of room.

~Phoebes POV~

Drew looked like a player sorta guy, nothing like his brother. i gave him directions to Clare's house, chatting with Adam about some history project noticing Drew glancing at my boots.

"whatcha looking at?" i asked knowing perfectly well what he was looking at.

"why do you wear combat boots most girls wear heels." he asked lookig straight ahead Adam perked up wanting to hear my reaction.

I shrugged " they're comfy." i said nonchalantly making him and adam laugh.

we pulled up infront of my house and Drew said he'd wait till i got inside safely. I walked up to the door and turned the knob it was loocked i sighed no one would be home for a couple hours. I turned around and saw Drew and Adam looking at me i walked up to his truck and he rolled down the passenger window and i said

"well i'm locked out."

"you can come to our house till Clare gets home." Adam said a little to quickly Drew nodding in agreement. I smiled and hopped in the truck and we drove to their house which wasn't to far away.

At their house Drew walked in first and turned around and nodded to Adam and he pushed me in the dooorway and I sat doen to unlace my boots. the two step brothers watched me take of my boots and they grinned at my save the sea turtles socks.

"what?" i said defensicley

They laughed and pointed at my socks

"every pair you buy a $1 is donated to save sea turtes." I said now laughing too.

without my boots i was 2 inches shorter so Drew towered over me and Adam was eyelevel with me. They asked me if i wanted to see their rooms i said sure and they led me upstairs. They showed Drews first typical football poster abed, a desk and sports weekly. Next we went to Adams room and it was normal to but an Xbox and tv there was book shelf full of AquaMan i walked over to and searched thru it till i found the one i was looking for and squeled with delight like a kid on Chirstmas morning and the brothers look at me like i was crazy

"remember at lunch the other day i was telling you my brother would read these to me and this was my favorite i learned how to read using this issue!" i sadi with delight

"Wow!" drew and adam said at once

"a chick likes comic books." Drew said as i sat down on the bed crossing my legs.

"don't say chick is sexist." i said making adam laugh and drew blush

"so wanna play video games." i asked pointing at the tv and Xbox

..


	5. Chapter 5

~Pheobes POV~

I had creamed Drew and Adam playing video games until we were down to the wire and Adam won and jumped and shouted

"BOOYA!" with glee making me and Drew roll on the floor laughing until we heard the front door close. I saw looks of fear cross the brothers faces as they sat up and composed themselves. I sat up and fixed my bun just as a pretty woman around 45 walked in Adams room.

"boys what would you like for dinner your fathers running late.." she trailed off seeing me standing close to Adam.

"Oh who is this?" she asked looking at me wieredly.

"Hello my name is Pheobe Edwards, Clare's cousin its very nice to meet you." i said with a smile and curtsy i could muster.

"Well its nice to meet you too," she paused. "why exactly are you here?" she said with a little edge in her voice looking at Drew and Adam. After I explained how i was locked out and Adam piped up saying he offered to let me come here she softened up and said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" making Adam smile

"Sure of course let me just call my Aunt and tell her where i am." i sadi following her out and down the stairs to get my phone out of my bag. I left a message explaing everything and walked into the kitchen to see if i could help at all. She had just finished telling the boys to do their homework and they walked out solemly Adam flashing me a smile of graditude.

"so would you like any help with dinner?" i asked as she offered me a glass of water.

"yes that would be nice is there anything you can't eat?" she asked pulling some stuff out of the fridge

"uh yes i am a vegitarian so no meat." She nodded as i said that and replied

"we can just make pasta salad will that work? and i smiled nodding.

Together me made dinner and i seemed to win her over with the fact that i was in advanced classes. we prepaired dinner pretty fast and she called Drew down to set the table and i carried the bowl of salad and set it in the middle of the table. Dinner went peacefully and we chatted about ramdom subjects and i helped Adam and Drew with the dishes and looked at the clock suddenly relizing the time.

"thank you for dinner but i must be going now otherwise i will worry my Aunt and Uncle." isaid walking to the door lacing up my boots and grabbing my my hand on the door knob and turned around to face Adam

"Wanna go to The Dot for studying tomorrow around 11:30?" i asked and Adam nodded and i smiled

"Ok bye see ya tomorrow." i said stepping out the door and turning in the direction of my house.

It was oly a 20minute walk and when i reached my house lights were on inside so that meant clare was home. I stepped up and was about to turn the knob when Clare opened the door and pulled me in.

"Eli kissed me !" she squeled jumping with excitement. I groaned this was gonna be a long night.

we went upstairs and changed into our pjs and she talked on and on about her night with Eli i did all the proper girl things in the right places to make her think i was paying attention, when she was finally done she asked if she could do my nails and i agreed. Just as she started we heard yelling coming from Aunt Catherine and Uncle John. Clare looked ashamed when a door slammed and a car started up and drove away. she looked away looking sad.

"that happen alot?" I asked.

"yea more and more often." clare said looking down.

"well my parents dont even really talk to me so i understand." she gave me a look of graditude it sounded like Aunt Mary went to bed so Clare told me not to move and mess up my nails. After she brushed her teeth and was about to climb into bed when there was a knock on the window. I shout a look at Clare who went to the window when she opened it Eli climbed in.


	6. Chapter 6

Torres house ~Adam POV~ friday night

After Phoebe left i went up to my room Drew following me and shutting the door behind him.

"Dude you like her!" he said sitting down at my desk chair.

"yea i do." i said highly embarassed

"Shes HOT and is the like most amazing chick ever!" he said putting his hand up ready for a hi-five.

"Yea Drew but i don't think she'll except me as i am." i said falling on to my bed and sighing

"i thik she likes you she asked you out." drew exclaimed.

"i don't know Drew, i just dont know. i said sadly

Edwards house~Phoebe POV~ still friday night

As Eli climed in our bedroom he looked at me and smirked. I looked down at my pjs which consisted of a small tank top and underwear. I grabbed th blanket off my bed and said

"while i go put pants on you to can talk and be quick we don't want to wake you mom Clare." walking in to our walk in closet to let them talk. After about 10minutes Clare told me i could come out. Eli had left already and i crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

Saturday morning Phoebes POV

I woke up and it was 10:45 'shoot' i thought i was gonna be late to meet Adam. After i got out of the shower i heard Clare calling me so i yelled that i'd be there in a sec. I coudn't find my usal towel so i grabbed a small one that fit around me but was rather short. I ran downstairs calling as i walked through the room into the kitchen grabbing a banana and walking into the living room asking Clare what was so important when i saw Alli Drew and Adam standing here gaping at me.

"Clare!" i shouted really embarassed looking down at myself. My curly wet locks hung around my red face and my towel didn't even reach the middle of my thigh. Drew and Adam looked highly embarassed and they just kinda gwaked at me.

Alli looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"i am going to go put so cloths but first why are you here?" i asked looking at the threesome.

"well we wanted to know if you wanted a ride." said Adam trying not to look at me.

"it's ok guys nothing to see here." i said raising my hands in the air turning around to go upstairs.

"Well Bee if you don't hurry up I'll show them the Video from thanksgiving '03." she sadi with an evil grin. I emeditly turned around and ran upstairs as Clare laughed at the look on my face. I threw some cloths and tied up my still damp hair and downstairs i heard yelling from the tv.

"Bird Killer,Bird killer!" it shouted and i ran down with bookbag and boots in each hand.

"Clare turn it off!" i yelled as i ran into the living room where everyone was rolling with giggles on the couch. I looked at the tv and a tape was playing the one from Thanksgiving '03 me on the huge dining room table my brother trying to lift me down. I was stomping all over the plates of food. That was the year i became a vegitarian. I grabbed the remote and turned it off as Adam, Drew Alli and Clare sat up recovering from the video they had just seen.

"Oh just shut up." i said smiling and they asked exactly what happened and Clare said that i didn't quite uderstand that the turkey was _killed_ so i threw a fit after i found out. Becoming a vegitarian.

"who was the boy trying to pull you of the table?" asked Alli fixing her hair.

"Oh hes my brother Scott." i said looking down

"well hes cute." Alli stated walking towards the door me Adam, and Clare following. We walked out and Clare said to have fun and handed me my house key saying she was having a mivie marathon at Eli's so she'd be home later i nodded and climbed into Drews truck and he drove off headed for The Dot. He dropped me and adam off saying he and Alli woundn't be back for a couple of hours. We walked on and sat down at a table and Peter walked over to us.

"well if it isn't Baby Edwards cousin." Peter said smiling at me and asking my order. He turned to Adam who said he just wanted a soda and Peter nodded and walked off.

After an hour and a half of studying with Adam we packed up our stuff and threw some money on the table walked out no destination in mind.

Park~Adam POV~Saturday afternoon

Somehow Phoebe and I ended up in the park we walked along until we reached a bench under a tree all the leaves were off but it was a rather warm day. I looked at Phoebe who was looking at me I smiledand she smiled back. After a few akward minutes I asked her if she wanted to play 20 questions and smiled noddin crossing her legs o the bench.

"whats your favorite color?" iasked

"blue." she replied

"yours?" she asked,

we went on asking random questions like i figered out that her favorite band was All Time Low., and that she was obsessed with Michael Jackson. Then it came to the more personal questions.

"Whats your full name?" i asked her

"Phoebe Kathryn Edwards." she said

" whats your petpeev?" she asked me.

"bullies/being bullied." i said and she just nodded.

Park~PhoebesPOV~saturday afternoon

me and Adam had been playing 20 questions for a while and it was his turn to ask me a question he thougt about it for a while he smiled and asked.

"whats your deepest darkest secret and you must answer truthfully." he said smiling. I sighed i knew exactly what it was.

"if I tell you you'll promise to keep it a scercret" i asked and he nodded his head.i took a big breath and began.

" my deepest darkest secret involves my family and my brother." I began. "this all happened about a year and a half ago, my brother had had engough of our parents and said he was leaving. Our parents didn't know but i did after a while he did tell them he was going to Iraq and mom threwa fit because she thought it wouldn't be a good image for our 'family'. I said using airqoutes around family." so my brother left and i fell apart he was my best friend and he left me it tore through me and i became depressed. After eight months we got a letter saying he was dead and they sent his stuff home, but they never did find his body so all his things came home including his boots." isaid pointing to my feet Adams eyes a where huge and i was starting to cry." that did it to me i started getting rebellious and disobeying my parents and they had had enough of me so they sent me here to live with Clare 'cuz they didn't want me anymore." I was sobbing harder now and i felt Adam wrap his arms around me and i hugged him back crying into his shoulder. i pulled away and said

"Promise not to tell everyone Clare knows he went to Iraq be she doesn't know hes dead." i wiped the tears from my face and Adam seemed to be studying me as if he wanted to tell me something. he sighed and said

"phoebe i have a secret too." he looked at me looking for reassureance and i nodded giving him the sign to go.

Park~Adam POV~saturday afternoon

'well first of all my names not Adam." I said and Phoebe just nodded.

"I was born Gracie Torres but i am a boy stuck in a girls body a FTM i want to be a boy and iam a boy between the ears but nobody exepts me but dad and Drew and i wanted to tell you 'cuz i really like you Phoebe!" i blurted and waited for Phoebes answer but she just sat there shocked, it hurt to pour my feeligs out and now i know she doesn't accept me. I jumped and ran and i her her cry ":Adam!" but i just kept running ignoring her.

Park~Phoebes POV~ saturday afternoon

After Adam told me he was born a girl i was shocked and he stood up and ran away i felt horrible for hurting his feelings so i got up and ran after him. As i ran chasing after Adam i thought i liked Adam for who he is a boy. hes was a boy between the ears so that meant i liked the boy trapped inside a girls body. As ran down to the pond where he had stopped i thought 'Wow i really am falling for Adam Torres'


	7. Chapter 7

Adams POV~at the Pond

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked down and wispered

"go away."

"No Adam i accept you 'cuz i like you too you ran away before i could say anything." Phoebe said her eyes wide

"really?" i smiled phoebe similing back

"really." and then she grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the bench.

Phoebe POV~ in drews truck

After the whole Gracie incident at the park Adam was quiet. Alli chatted away in the front seat and nobody really payed attention. Drew dropped me off and crawlled into bed fully dressed and fell asleep.

Sunday morning~ my bedroom

"Bee now its almost lunch time" Clare said rolling me over

"nuh uh." i said throwig my stuffed bee at her

"Eli shes not getting up." Clare shouted

"Go away." i moaned pulling the covers over my head heard two people pouding up the steps and walk into my room

"hey sunshine we are gonna get you outta bed." i heard Eli say from somewhere.

"Clare you brought your boyfriend?" iasked groggily and could literally feel Clare blush.

"Bee NOW!" Clare said pulling at my blankets i heard whispers and then the curtins flew open and my covers off me. I rolled over and sat up to Eli Clare and Adam staring at me.

"geez whos brillant plan was it to wake me when i need sleep." i yawned looking at the trio

"mine and god you're a heavy sleeper." eli said smirking of course

"well thanks for the wake up call but its sleepy time." i said laying back down Clare sighed and i felt Eli and Adam pulling me off the bed and someone pick me up.

"GOD you don't give up do you." i said as Eli set me back down in the chair by the bathroom.

"wow you're light."Eli said crossing his arms

"why thank you i do just enjoy being manhandled." i replied sarcasticly.

"shower now Bee we are all going the movies." Clare said sternly

"Yes mom." isaid walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

after i walked into the closet i heard laughing fromclares room and got dressed quickily and ran out to see what was going on. clare had out my photo albums and was showing pictures of me in my baby years and they turned around and looked at me and Eli said

"awww look how cute you where!." he said in a baby voice Clare laughing i death stared them and i walked over and said

"wanna see Clare." i flipped through and found pictures of Clare and me my hair in pigtails and Clare's in long braids. We were at the ballet school where we took lessons together Darcy went there too for a while with us and there where pictures of darcy hugging me and clare making clare smile.

"those were the days." she sighed closing the book.

we all just stood there for an wiered minute

"so we going to this movie or was i just manhandled by Eli for his own enjoyment." i asked making Adam laugh and Eli blush which made me laugh.

We drove to the movies and I chatted with Adam about comics and we pulled into the movie theater parking lot and walked into the theater and Eli and Adam paid for the tickets and Clare and I got the popcorn and drinks. I got a jumbo water which made Eli laugh and we walked into the theater of course they chose a horror which scared Clare half to death, near the end my stomach started to feel bad and i realized i hadn't taken my meds today i got up and whispered to Clare "be right back." and she nodded and i ran out of the theater.

Clares POV~ movies

Phoebe had been gone a long time and I was getting worried the movie was over me eli and adam where waiting outside.

"i am gonna go check on her." i said and Eli nodded and turned to Adam who looked worried everyone Adam liked Phoebe except well Phoebe. i walked in to the ladies room and heard crying and i knocked on the one closed stall  
"Bee?" iasked worriedly

"Clare im fine." she said opening the stall standing up from the floor.

"bee are you making yourself throw up because you know your'e beautiful and don't need to make yourself slimmer!" i cried looking at her

"no no Clare i am not _making_ myself throw up i am anarexic." she said looking at the floor

"Bee why didn't you tel me?" iasked hurt.

'because you'd worry about me and i can control it my self with medication and eating plain food i guess the popcorn was too much." she said shaking her head.

" ok but YOU have to tell the guys." i said crossing my arms

"fine." she said in defeat washing her hands and walking back into the theater lobby with me.

Phoebes POV~ theater lobby

"Hey guys we are back." clare said walking over to the two boys

"Phoebe has something to tell you." clare said smugly

" i thought smugness was Eli's thing." i retorted turning to Eli and Adam both looking interested

"Ok well i am anarexic i throw up if i eat too much food i can take meds to keep me from doing it but that dosen't always work hence me being 15 and 92 pounds." i said looking at the two shocked boys.

"how long have you..?" Adam asked akwardly

"been anarexic; since i was 12." isaid looking at them

"well can i go home now its almost dinner and i promise i won't get sick in Morty Eli." isaid mockingly

"just in case you'll ride with your head out the window." he joked

"JERK!" i said playfully punching his arm

"ouch!" Eli said mocking walking toward the car we all got in and i fell asleep in the back of Morty laying on Adam who was akwardly shifting around once we got to our house Adam poked me and i woke up and went inside with Clare i might be imagining it but i think Adam was playing with my hair while i was asleep. Clare made me tell her mom about my "condition" and she hugged me saying she make meal easier for me to eat which will help some. After dinner

Clare forced me to watch some cheesey chick flick movie which made me laugh it was so stupid i started a new book since i knew it was gonna be a long night because Clare was IMing Eli giggle at every beep me rolling my eyes at every beep. I did fall asleep finally at 12:30 and did not sleep very well seeing as i slept all day i woke up at 5:15 and decided to go for a run which i rarely do seeing as i am a lazy Bee. I left a note for Clarebear and went out for my experimental run i found a trail and cleared my head i felt a whole lot better when i got home at 6:30. Clare had left a note too it said

_Bee went for pancakes with Eli he'll go ahead and drive me to school we would've _

_invited you but you where gone on a run; Good For You! and you know your little 'problem'_

_love Clare_

Great already she treated me differently because i had anarexcia i thought getting in the shower to wash off all my sweat. I wore skin tight bright yellow pants a white tank-toop and a hoddie zipped up all the way i braided my hair into two braids and of course my combat boots. Since Clare was making me walk to school i dug through some of my unpacked boxes till i found it i searched around for my ipod and ofcourse it was charging. I put up my hoodie grabbed my lunch and was out the door by 7:30.

Clare POV~ school hallway

I was talking to Eli but looking for Phoebe at the same time Eli told me not to worry i was scolding Eli for making a character in his english asignment based on me because she was some prostitute he just laughed and waved me aside Adam was extremeley annoyed but i saw him smile. I looked in the direction he was looking and the crowds in the hall parted as someone emersed in a book with purple earbuds trailing down their jacket. They where on a skateboard and stopped outside a locker everyone was looking at them like they where insane. Well they should be skateboatds are not allowd in school.

"Who is that?" i whispered to eli

he laughed and said "you of all people should know Saint Clare." i looked again and only one person would wear those pants my cousin.

"Phoebe?" i shouted she didn't seem to hear Adam walked over pulled out her headphones

"hey!" she shouted turning to adam Michael Jackson blaring from her ear buds btu smiling once she saw us.

Phoebe POV~school

I hadn't even noticed my firends till Adam pulled of my ear buds i shouted at him but then smiled because he was laughing.

"Michael Jackson, really?" he asked looking at me

"in my heart hes not dead." i said putting my hand to my chest mockingly him laughing a teacher walked by and said

"take off your hood we're not in the ghetto." she looked at me at me then walked away i took off my jacket and stuffed it in my locker. Eli came and started pull on my braids Clare laughed and i smacked him away but i saw Clares face go stoney and Eli and Adam looked akward. someone walked up behind me and said

"nice board." a tall blonde boy with a retarded hat said looking me up and down Adams looked nice on him but this dudes was just plain stupid, his girlfriend a preppy looking bleach blonde in a power sqaud uniform smiled sweety nastly fake and said "Hi"

"hi." i said uncertainly

"HI iam K.C. this is Jenna i seen you around school people call you Bee." he said sticking out his hand i shook it but know i knew who he was this was the guy who broke my Clares heart and this was the biatch whole stole him.

"You can call Phoebe but don't talk to me 'cuz i don't talk to two timing jerks or bleach blondes." i said slamming my locker and ajusting my bag

"Toodles" iwaved turning wacking him in the face with my long braids and marching off MI lab hear Eli say "Oooh Burn!" and walk in the other direction.

Today was extremely BORING it dragged on and on. At the end of the day i was sitting in the hallway on a bench reading my book across the hall a bully was messing with some kids, he had stole his DS and was taunting him with it. i closed my book and stood up and walked over to the bully and the nerds

"give it back" isaid not plaing any games

"Ooooh i am sooo scared." the bully laughed mockingly hey he forced me to. I stommped on his foot he doubled over in pain i pulled the gaming device and turned around to the nerds and handed it back to him

"thanks." the tall african american said

"No prob." i said

"Hi i am Dave this Connor and wesley." i shorter dark skinned boy said putting out his hand and shook it and the other nerds.

"well you better get outta here befor this loser steals your DS lite again." i said them looking impressed i knew what it was the bully had recovered and the trio of nerds ran off toward the entrance of the school i too walked away.

"looks like towel girl can get fiesty." he laughed walking off

"what did you just call me?" isaid my voice dangerous.

"this will explain everything." he said handing his phone to me. I took his blackberry and looked at the picture text he had opened it was of me on saturday when i walked down in my towel this explanied why K.C. was hitting on me. I knew exactly who did this and i was gonna kill them. I shoved his phone back into his hand i had been publicly humileated and the whole school knew i had to go find Clare. I was really upset now the entire school thought i was a slut and i had to fix it. I ran down the hall but i decided i would deal with_ him_ first. I went looking for Adam who i found sitting outside his locker reading a comic.

"Wheres Drew." i asked glaring

"he should be in the locker room why..?" he asked standing up

"Stay!" isaid sternly walked in the direcion of the locker room

Adams POV~hall

Phoebe walked up to me a look of murder in her eyes she asked me where Drew was and stomped off God i'd wonder what he did and he was about to be killed.

Phoebes POV~ locker room

I barged into the locker room all the guys looked at me and laughed i marched over to Drew thankfully everyone was covered up. Up on the wall there was a life sized picture of me in my towel on the wall, i felt a look of degust on my face and whirled and turned to him

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" i shouted at him he just stared

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS YOU JERK!" i spat

"TAKE IT DOWN, NOW! i screamed

"Bee i didn't mean for it to go to the entire school it was just a few of my friends." he said akwardly

"Dude why would you take it anyway it was in my house and i had no idea you where there trust me it would never have happened you had no right." i said stamping my foot

"well i think you new perfectly well i was in your house so you did it on purpose." he said trying to look cool i studied his face right before i slapped him. I guess that was a fedral offence because the entire football team threw their towels at me screaming rude words and calling me 'Towel Girl' yep me Phoebe Kathryn Edwards is towel girl. I felt a hand on my back but i didn't see who it was till it guided me out of the locker room into the hall.

"thanks, i guess i sorta lost it in there." i said pulling a towel off my shoulder

"No prob. i would've done the same." the spiky haired boy said sticking out his hand

"Zane Park." he smiled

"Bee Edwards." i replied shaking his hand

"You know they'll give you grief for helping me." i said ajusting my bag he shrugged

"Hey they know i gay so i don't think it'll be any worse." he said

" oh cool." isaid hey thats his choice

"what going to run off screaming now that you know." he laughed

"nah it cool i owe ya one." i hugged him which surpised him and told him i gotta go and ran down the hall and outside looking for Clare. I found her sucking face with Eli i mean EWW.

"Uhlg PDA much?" i asked they pulled apart looking sheepish

"You Guys make me sick." i said shifting on the bench

"No i am serious." i clampped a hand over my mouth and ran towards a trash can.

Clares POV~school

As Phoebe was throwing up her guts and said

'she ok" he said pointing to her

"its been getting worse i think when ever her mom is mentioned it gets bad." i shut up because Phoebe was walking back.

"so what the problem." Eli asked

"just pull out your phone it'll explain everything.

Phoebe POV~school...still

I felt a little better after gettting sick and walked back to Eli and Clare i told him to pull out his phone and he said

"Oh i see." handing it to Clare

"Oh my goodness who did it?" Clare asked closing Elis phone

"Who'd ya think Clare" i yelled

"Drew?"

"yea and the whole school has seen it its even on the blog." i scoffed

"you need to go to Simpson." Clare said

"where do you think i'm going ." i said storming off into the school


End file.
